The invention relates generally to fiber optic lighting system connectors, and more particularly to fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums, and combinations thereof.
Fiber optic lighting systems are known and include generally one or more fiber optic cables for transmitting visible light from a source to one or more environment illuminating fixtures. The light is typically emitted from a halogen, or metal halide, or other broad spectrum source, and is transmitted through one or more fiber optic cables having a light transmitting core covered by a reflective outer coaxial cladding, which is usually covered by a protective coaxial outer sheath, or jacket.
The potential application of fiber optic lighting systems remains largely unrealized in part for inefficiencies associated with the transmission of power between the light source and the light emitting fixture. Some power loss occurs as light propagates along the length of the fiber optic cable, and it is estimated that existing, commercially available, fiber optic cables lose approximately 2 percent of the transmitted power per linear foot of cable. Advances in materials science however are expected to substantially reduce these losses in the near future. Another source of power loss in fiber optic lighting systems, and that with which the present invention is concerned primarily, is associated with the mechanical coupling of fiber optic cables generally, and more particularly the connecting of fiber optic cables to light sources, to other fiber optic cables, and to light emitting fixtures.
The referenced co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/186,688 entitled "Fiber Optic Lighting System Connector" and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/334,388 entitled "Fiber Optic Lighting System Connector" disclose novel fiber optic lighting system connectors for coupling fiber optic cable end portions to each other and more generally to light transmitting conductor members that improve the light transmission efficiency therebetween, and represent substantial advances in the art.
The present invention is drawn generally toward advancements in the art of fiber optic lighting system connectors, and more particularly to fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums, and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connectors, and coupling mediums therefor, that overcome problems in the prior art.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums disposable between a fiber optic cable end portion and a conductor member to provide improved light transmission therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums having at least one and preferably all of the following characteristics, including resilience, surface smoothness, optical clarity, low hardness, and tackiness to provide an improved light transmission coupling between a fiber optic cable end portion and a conductor member in a fiber optic lighting system connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums having substantially the same refractive index as a fiber optic cable end portion and as a conductor member between which the coupling medium is disposed.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums having a structure that reduces light loss by eliminating or at least substantially reducing any occlusions disposed at an interface between the coupling medium and a conductor member.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums having reduced thickness in some proportion to a diameter of the fiber optic cable end portion and to the diameter of the conductor member coupled thereby to reduce light loss in the coupling medium.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums that are liquid injection moldable in a sleeve member of a fiber optic lighting system connector.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel fiber optic lighting system connector coupling mediums that prevent moisture or debris from infiltrating interfaces between the coupling medium and the fiber optic cable end portion and conductor member.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.